El monasterio
by Nameless333
Summary: Marco, abrumado por los errores cometidos en el cual hicieron decepcionar a Star y hasta Hekapoo, decide regresar a la dimensión en donde pudo llegar a tener su espada y su moto-dragon ¿podrá arreglarlo? pues cállese y pase a leer uwur (mas información en el misma historia, deben pasar y leer plox uwu)


Hola que tal, este es mi cuarto fic, solo con la diferencia que este será una historia corta, no soy muy fan de star vs las fuerzas del mal, pero capto mi atención con mucha facilidad en algunos capítulos, pero eso es lo cool que en esta historia me basare después del capítulo 13 de la tercera temporada del episodio 12 uwu, bien para no aburrirlos que comience el cap 7w7r

 **Disclaimer: star vs las fuerzas del mal son propiedad de la madame Daron Nefcy, sin embargo esta corta historia si es mia uwu**

Capitulo único: el monasterio

En la dimensión de la zona del jamás se hallaba un gran claustro en donde en un gran salón cuya iluminación era algo baja pero lo suficiente como para mostrarse de muchos grabados tanto en el suelo como en las paredes algunos monjes conciliaban un canto ya que el día es especialmente para venerar a su "dios", es decir ese día es solo cantar, todos los monjes tenían una manera muy particular de vestir ( **seré breve quienes conozcan el juego de assassin`s creed , bueno su vestimenta me basare en la vestimenta que usaba Altaír salvo que el color blanco de su vestimenta en esta será negro y el rojo color gris** )

 **(youtube: kyrie XI modo 1)**

Pareciera que todo fuera a viento a popa pues todos recitaban el canto en dicho salón de rezos en medio de los demás monjes quienes sin parar cantaban se encontraba un monje quien se mantenía arrodillado ( **este las líneas rojas de su vestimenta son no son gris si no dorado** ) mientras oraba en agradecimiento por un día más al estar en ese lugar junto con sus hermanos monjes

De pronto se escucha como un monje entro con un paso apresurado trataba de llegar a quien estaba arrodillado quien no pareciera querer terminar

Este monje llego para arrodillarse ante una gran estatua donde solo se podía ver la figura de un par de manos extendidas hecha de piedra llena de velas y piedras brillates

\- Hermano Gendalf- dijo en un susurro pues no quería ser impertinente con los demás monjes quienes no paraban de dar el canto

-hermano, sabes lo que pienso cuando me interrumpen en un día tan sagrado- hablo este sin moverse

-lamento mucho mi falta de respeto hermano Gendalf, pero hay algo muy importante que decir- este algo alegre –hermano Gendalf, el regreso-

En el momento que el monje hablo, los ojos cerrados del mencionado Gendalf los abrió para mostrar sus ojos color amarillos sin mostrar alguna emoción

-por favor cúbreme- dijo para levantarse no sin antes mostrar una respetuosa reverencia a dicha figura enorme y retirarse mientras que el otro monje lo relevaba

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

En las afueras del monasterio se encontraba un alto hombre de cabellos, ojos y piel café, su miraba se notaba madurez y mucha seriedad pero confianza al mismo tiempo, musculatura como si de un modelo se tratara, una chaqueta de motociclista y una rasgada sudadera roja en el cual lo único intacto era la gran capucha, de nombre Marco díaz

Esperaba a ser recibido del mismo lugar en donde por eventos desafortunados del destino y por la mala pasada de una demonio creadora de tijeras dimensionales, paso una parte de su vida aprendiendo en tanto a técnicas de combate como en también llegar hacia la anterior mencionada

-de saber que me harían esperar tanto me hubiese infiltrado de nuevo- pensó este algo aburrido y desesperado por la espera

En eso una figura encapuchada se hace presente ambas miradas hicieron choque, el peli-café sabia de quien se trataba, pareciera que el tiempo no le afectara en lo más mínimo a él, tal vez su apodo como el "hermano inmortal" no fue puesta por broma

-cuanto tiempo de no verte….Gendalf- hablo ligeramente sonriente simulando su alegría de ver a un viejo amigo intacto

-el sentimiento es mutuo, Marco- respondió este estoico –por favor sígueme- dijo este mientras se adentraba al enorme monasterio, Marco con mucha confianza siguió el paso de Gendalf quien no compartieron ninguna palabra hasta llegar a la parte más alta del edificio en donde había un enorme sala de estudio, cientos de libros antiguos como una gran chimenea adornaba el lugar como más que apropiado para relajarse y leer horas y horas un buen libro

Marco entro sin problemas para sentarse en un gran sillón, mientras que Gendalf tenía en sus manos un balde de hielo y dentro de el una botella de lo que parecía ser vino blanco

Este sin pensarlo 2 veces saco 2 copas y sirvió ambas

-sabes que no bebo alcohol ¿cierto?- mascullo perverso el moreno

-jamás dije que era alcohol- dijo para sentarse en otro sillón que estaba junto del primero para beber un sorbo –este es solo jugo de uva en su más puro color interno-

Marco, curioso dio un ligero sorbo para percatarse que efectivamente era jugo

-me imagino que no viniste solo porque extrañabas el lugar ¿no es así? –

Marco solo dio un pesado suspiro –hombre, he cometido muchos errores, no sé ni por dónde empezar-

-qué te parece…por el principio- dijo este tomando otro sorbo

-sí, también había olvidado ese lado sarcástico tuyo- dijo frunciendo el ceño recordando cuando estuvo aquí, pauso para retomar el tema –Gendalf, lo que te contare supero por de lejos mis expectativas-

-te escucho- respondió este poniendo atención

Así el oji-café le conto desde su re-encuentro con Hekapoo, su primera relación con Jackie, la confesión de Star y como de un momento a otro las cosas dieron un giro inesperado como el que Star comenzó a salir con Tom y esta se volvía más distante con Marco

Gendalf solo asentía en algunas cosas sin interrumpirlo pues era vital escuchar todo

-y bueno, recientemente regrese con Hekapoo para pasar a hacer misiones pero también le dije a Star que estaría con ella ayudándola con su problema con Glossaryck y ….también le dije que le ayudaría, al final de todo esto termine decepcionando a ambas- Marco dejo sacar su tristeza cosa que no ignoro Gendalf –soy un desastre-

-los problemas existen, a cualquiera le pasa, no deberías tomártelo tan apecho- dio otro sorbo tranquilo

-no es tan fácil, Hekapoo ya no quiere volver a verme y en cuanto a Star- suspiro –pareciera alejarse de mi más y más- este esbozo una sonrisa triste –de saber que algo así iba a pasar mejor me hubiera quedado aquí-

-no- hablo esta vez Gendalf – no lo harías porque nunca pensaste en hacerlo, además en tu estadía aquí decías mucho que la única razón de estar aquí y derrotar a Hekapoo era para regresar con la señorita Butterfly ¿no es así?-

-bueno, en cierta parte es cierto pero era más que nada porque ella me dio esas tijeras dimensionales y no podía regresar y decirle que alguien me los había quitado, sería como arruinar su confianza-

-y cuando ella supo todo lo que tuviste, pasaste y viviste solo por ella, ¿te lo agradeció?-

-…no que yo recuerde- dijo este memorizando y lo que pudo recordar fue que ella le dijo que no se perdió de nada y regresaron para así estar todo normal pero en ningún momento le agradeció por lo que tuvo que hacer por ella

-pero ella me dijo que lo bueno de eso fue que pude ser joven nuevamente para tener más aventuras locas con ella-

-entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste en salir de aventuras con Hekapoo si se supone que estarías con Star?- pregunto mirando monótono al moreno, este cerró los ojos

-¿ahora lo ves?, soy un desastre-

-no, no lo eres- dijo para terminar de beber y comenzar a servirse nuevamente

-Marco no eres un desastre, solo que tu mente está confundido, incluso mucho más que antes de que te infiltraras en el monasterio-

-dime algo que no sepa- sarcástico –además ¿Cómo que infiltrado?, tu sabias que estaba ahí y me dejaste interactuar que era muy distinto, eso hasta que decidiste en ayudarme- bufo molesto

-lo supe desde el momento que entraste – dio un sorbo –retomando al tema, de todas los seres vivos que he conocido eres el único que te ha importado el bienestar y lo que quieren los demás, sin embargo tú has perdido tus propios deseos- eso ultimo intrigo al moreno

-lo que te trato de decir es que haces lo que ellas desean de ti, pero aquí la pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?-

-quiero ayudar a Star y a los que me necesiten porque además de ser el escudero es mi mejor amiga- pauso –en cuanto a Hekapoo, la pase muy bien con ella, pero para ser honesto no quiero que haya resentimiento entre nosotros-

-es verdad, no te pregunte pero cuando te vi no vi para nada a Nachos, ¿Dónde está?-

-Hekapoo se lo llevo- triste

-vaya- fue lo que dijo este tratando de razonar lo que acaba de decir

-vine contigo porque fuiste una de las pocas personas que realmente me aconsejo en mis momentos más oscuros y ahora necesito de tu ayuda nuevamente-

-sabes que no te ayude- pauso serio –todo lo que hiciste y luchaste fue por tu voluntad y claro a que siempre tuviste en claro tu misión al estar aquí, jamás te importo tu bienestar con tal de llegar a tu verdadero objetivo- pauso –ahora que has vuelto veo que estas más confundido que antes…. Dime una cosa…has perdido el valor o ¿qué paso?-

-primero que nada el valor jamás lo perdí- ofendido –te digo que estoy haciendo las cosas mal y tú eres la persona más adecuada para que puedas darme un consejo o algo por el estilo-

-bien. Supongo que no debería hacerte perder el tiempo- monótono el oji-amarillo, de la nada saco una hoja –antes de hacer lo mi acto, te hare una sesión de preguntas, ¿está bien?-

-claro- respondió Marco sin problemas

-lo primero, he notado que desde que llegaste solo has estado hablando de la chica demonio Hekapoo y de la señorita butterfly, ¿y la señorita Lynn?-

Marco desvió la mirada, era obvio que ese era otro problema

-para ser honesto a ella le di mucho dolor lo cual es irónico porque siempre desee estar con ella-

-¿y no piensas arreglar también tus problemas con ella?- pregunto arqueando la ceja Gendalf

-bueno, antes de irme ella pareció tomarlo muy bien así que creo que podre arreglar a su momento sobre ese asunto con ella- determinado bebiendo un poco del jugo de uva

-esa es tu decisión- pauso –Marco ¿te gusta la señorita Butterfly?-

La pregunta cayo de sorpresa haciendo escupir todo el jugo que tenía Marco

-¡¿eh?! ¡claro que no!- ocultando su nerviosismo –Star es solo una amiga, además…- su nerviosismo cambio de golpe a una cabizbaja –aunque fuera así no podría hacer nada, ella sale con Tom-

-ya veo, tal vez por eso se ha distanciado de ti pero hay otra variable-

-¿cuál es?- curioso Marco

-es posible que ella este tomando una ligera venganza por no responder nada a su confesión - pauso –pero puede ser solo una variable no es del todo o bien nada cierto- Gendalf tomo otro sorbo de jugo

-Marco- hablo este llamando la atención del mencionado –la señorita Burtterfly debe de estar pasando por una situación un poco difícil, tomando en cuenta que es la próxima Reina y Gobernadora de Mewni, tratar de mantener la paz y evitar la guerra es algo que no se puede jugar- pauso –quieres ayudarla sin estar en sintonía con ella- lo último hizo que Marco arqueara una ceja de confusión

En eso Gendalf levanta la hoja para la vista de Marco

-Marco- hablo una vez más –dime que color es esta hoja-

Marco no entendiendo la situación respondió –verde-

-yo lo veo rojo- hablo monótono Gendalf

-¿de qué hablas?, es obvio que es verde- dijo muy seguro de lo que veía

-te digo que yo lo veo rojo-respondió

-Gendalf esto me está comenzando a fastidiar, te estoy diciendo que es verde- comenzando a enojarse

-yo lo veo rojo- dijo este una vez más monótono

-¡te digo que es verde!- notablemente enojado –¡verde! ¡verde! ¡verde!-

Gendalf solo suspiro solo le dio la hoja, Marco al tomarla se percató que detrás del color verde de la hoja había efectivamente un color rojo

-¿ahora lo entiendes?- dijo para volver a beber otro sorbo Marco se sentía muy estúpido, una vez más había aprendido algo nuevo

-y-yo…-trato de excusarse pero luego de no tener nada por el que abogar mejor decidió callar

-tú y la señorita Butterfly están en el mismo camino, sin embargo el objetivo de cada uno es distinto-

-por eso a hoja ¿no?- pauso Marco serio –mi objetivo de estar con ella fue para poder seguir con nuestras locas aventuras mientras que ella estaba en Mewni para hacer a lo que estaba destinada, no importa cuanto lo odie, no iba a cambiar-

-en eso te equivocas- hablo Gendalf –tú mismo lo dijiste alguna vez, la señorita Butterfly puede gobernar Mewni y llevarlo a la paz sin problemas siendo ella misma, aunque por obras del destino ella decidió cambiar y tu volviste hacia ella- pauso –no digo que es malo, simplemente que ahora toma las cosas más enserio porque de verdad desea cambiar-

-pero no sería ella misma-

-eso no lo sé- respondió dando otro sorbo, Marco tenía muchas ideas en su cabeza pero alguna parte de él lo hacía sentir celoso de que Star saliera con Tom y no con el después de todo él lo dejo todo para estar con ella, y cuando el trataba de ayudarla, terminaba cometiendo errores y solo la alejaba más y no solo a ella también dañaba a terceros y eso lo hacía sentir mal

-Marco, ¿recuerdas cuando llegaste aquí?-

Esa pregunta hizo hundirse en recuerdos

-cómo olvidarlo- dijo con una ligera sonrisa

Flash Back hace 16 años atrás

Gendalf estaba en algún salón ordenando la biblioteca y algunos pergaminos hasta que hubo algo de ruido que provenían de sus hermanos, uno de los monjes llego y dijo

-hermano Gendalf, fuimos invadidos-

-¿de verdad?- dijo este sin ninguna señal de alerta por lo que escucho -¿Quiénes nos invadieron?-

-al parecer un chico de Mewni- respondió este aun alarmado

-es raro- extrañado Gendalf –los habitantes de Mewni no vienen hasta aquí solo por invasión además de que el lugar

-será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo- dijo el monje

Acto seguido van a un jardín del monasterio donde estaban todos los monjes rodeando a un adolecente no pasante de los 14 años tenía una túnica mal puesta un suéter ligeramente sucio y una notable quemadura a cicatrizar de la parte trasera del cuero cabelludo

Gendalf se acercó para que los monjes dieran paso libre para ver al sospechoso

-tratamos de interrogarlo- hablo un monje más joven –pero no hemos podido sacar nada de información, además de que tiene otro lenguaje desconocido –

Gelndalf solo se acercó para comprobar, Marco trataba de comunicarse pero debido a que los monjes no podían entenderlo haciendo que se alarmaran aún más

-hola- saludo Gendalf

-¿puedes entenderme?- hablo esperanzado el castaño

-efectivamente- respondió este

-no quiero problemas solo estuve aquí porque…- el castaño fue interrumpido por el monje ojos amarillos

-estabas en problemas y a falta de opciones tuviste que venir hasta aquí, está bien, no temas, no somos malos si a eso quieres llegar- respondió tranquilo Gendalf

-mi nombre es Marco Diaz- se presentó el moreno

-yo soy Gendalf, estoy a cargo de este monasterio y ellos son mi hermanos- señalo a los monjes quienes trataban de entender lo que estaban hablando

-¿Qué hace un chico de la tierra en estos lugares tan lejanos?- pregunto este

-¿Cómo sabes que no soy de Mewni?- dudoso y curioso el castaño

-por tu forma de hablar y vestir, además de que los de Mewni desconocen de este lugar, almenos de este monasterio- eso ultimo sorprendió a Marco este le dio las espaldas y volteo su cabeza para mirarlo

-y tú no llegaste aquí porque lo sabias, fue mera casualidad ¿no es así?-

-sabes comienzas a asustarme- hablo con franqueza el moreno

-lo siento- se disculpó monótono –pero debo saber lo que pasa en el monasterio para que todo esté bien y para que la seguridad de mis hermanos sea lo más apacible posible-

-entonces ¿son pacifistas?-

-no- pauso -pero tampoco aceptamos la guerra o violencias que solo provocaría muerte y sufrimiento al prójimo- respondió

-entonces, ¿puedo quedarme?- pregunto este sin rodeos

-eso depende- respondió Gendalf

-¿cómo de qué?- confundido el castaño

-sé por qué estás aquí, y tendrás que hablarme con la verdad, si llegas a mentirme en cualquier momento sin chistar te sacare del lugar ¿bien?- dijo autoritario Gnedaf,

-está bien- respondió este sin rodeos, Gendalf hizo que fuese seguido por Marco para llevarlo a la parte más alta del monasterio ( **lugar donde estaban desde el principio :3** ) para que este estuviera en un ambiente menos hostil y las miradas curiosas de los hermanos monjes

-bien, aquí estas seguro, habla- dijo Gendalf

Marco sin opciones decidió hablar desde el momento que estaba en su hogar como Star le dio las tijeras dimensionales, también como Hekapoo se las quito y está siguiéndole el rastro a través de sus cientos de clones

Gendalf solo asentía, el sabia de entrada que Marco no le mentiría pero quería asegurarse de que eran ciertas sus teorías

-entonces pudiste retirarte desde hace muchos meses atrás a tu hogar, pero en lugar de eso decidiste quedarte solo para ganar el duelo contra la chica Hekapoo ¿solo por unas tijeras dimensionales?- pauso- aun sabiendo que puedes morir en cualquier momento en la caza de los clones, woooow estas demente-

-no es estar demente, Star me confió las tijeras y no regresare sin ellas- hablo con determinación Marco

-la señorita Burtterfly debe ser muy afortunada en tener a un novio como tu Marco- dijo este asintiendo de lo que dijo sonrojando al castaño

-¿Qué? ¡no!, Star es solo una amiga, solo eso- respondió este aun sonrojado

-además, a mí me gusta alguien más – dijo este son una gran sonrisa

-eso está bien- dijo este –bueno, no has mentido entonces puedes quedarte-

-¿de verdad?, muchas gracias, aunque solo será por un tiempo – dijo este – solo debo reponerme y volveré a deshacerme de esos clones de Hekapoo- con determinación

Así Marco en el estado de su reposo decidió indagar por el enorme monasterio y aprendió muchas cosas mientras estaba ahí, un ejemplo aprendio muy bien hablar el idioma de los monjes gracias a la ayuda que estos mismos le apoyaban por el cual su avance fue notorio, ahora podía leer los libros con más libertad de entendimiento incluso se había percatado de algunas cosas sobre el monasterio y es que ellos entrenan

Y pudo deducirlo ya que el mismo observo como tomaban espadas y entrenaban

Marco se en maravillo al ver como tomaban con tal destreza la espadas todos lo hacían muy bien en eso Gendal apareció detrás de el cosa que asusto un poco al castaño

-Gendalf no deberías aparecer así tan de repente, me asustaste- molesto

-lo siento, pero note que estabas tan concentrado en mis hermanos entrenando que no quería arruinarte el interés-

-Gendalf quiero aprender a usar la espada- animado

-no lo sé Marco, dominar la espada no es algo sencillo- hablo con sinceridad este –además no creo que sea necesario, es decir matar los clones de la chica demonio es algo extremo ¿no crees?-

-no, no lo hago por eso- respondió este –además vi que uno de esos monjes pude hacer una ráfaga potente de aire solo con mover la espada, eso me ayudaría muchísimo en un futuro –

-¿estás seguro?, puede llevarte años aprender- advirtió este

-claro que estoy seguro- animado –además ya estoy aquí así que no está demás aprender nuevas experiencias y aventuras-

La determinación y confianza del castaño convenció a Gendalf

-bien, te ayudare, te entrenare yo mismo- después de decir eso, los monjes que estaban a los lejos entrenando miraron hacia la dirección donde estaban el par, con ojos muy asombrados y dando un suspiro de total asombro

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo curioso Marco

-deberías saber que el hermano Gendalf es el más estricto en cuanto entrenamiento –hablo un monje que logro acercarse lo suficiente

-¿enserio?- Marco observo detenidamente a Gendalf, no pareciera que fuese una amenaza, parecía alguien muy inteligente y monótono en todo sentido, pero nada rudo

-pues si es el me parece bien- dijo confiado Marco –además en donde vengo yo entrenaba artes marciales así que no habrá problema – confiado

-¿ves hermano Bashaar?, Marco no teme, eso es muy bueno, entonces mañana comienza tu entrenamiento marco- este junta sus palmas y al momento de extenderlas comenzó a salir entre sus palmas lo que parecía ser una espada samurái (como la que tiene actualmente) sorprendiendo al castaño

-este será tu espada, es irrompible, soporta temperaturas colosales el filo jamás se le acabara, cuídala mucho – dijo entregándosela

-¿tú puedes crear cosas de la nada?- dijo este impresionado

-y eso que no has visto nada de lo que ha hecho el hermano Gendalf- hablo el monje de nombre Bashaar

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Y justo como había dicho Bashaar, en las primeras semanas de entrenamiento con Gendalf fueron brutalmente agotadoras e incluso inhumanos también

El entrenamiento teóricamente era simple, Marco tenía que atacar con todo lo que tenía hacia Gendalf en el cual tenía que combinar ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo y ataques de espada al mismo tiempo

Hasta ahí todo bien, pero el problema es que desde que comenzaron Marco en su punto de vista no le ha hecho ningún rasguño a Gendalf, el no solo es muy rápido incluso más que Hekapoo si no que por cada evasión contraataca al doble y hacia frustrar más al castaño, y lo peor es que no pareciera que es te dándolo todo de sí mismo

Asi que a falta de opciones trato de ir con las personas con quien más frecuentaba Gendalf, Itamar y Bashaar

Sin pensarlo este reunio a ambos para decirle sobre su problema actual

-bueno, yo te adverti sobre como resultaría todo eso Marco- hablo tranquilo Bashaar

-para ser honesto nadie en este monasterio ha podido siquiera tocar a Gendalf cuando de entrenamiento se habla- dijo ahora Itamar

-por cierto Marco- volvió a hablar Itamar –¿cómo has progresado con la espada?-

-es algo pesada pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a ello- dijo este tomando la espada

-los traje aquí porque necesito que me ayuden para mejorar, sé que aparte de Gendalf ustedes son los 2 mejores que hay en el monasterio –hablo el castaño –necesito que me entrenen también

-lo siento chico- se disculpó Itamar –pero sería imprudente que te entrenáramos cuando aceptaste ser entrenado por Gendalf- eso ultimo desanimo un poco a Marco

-pero hey- trato de levantar el ánimo esta vez Bashaar –mira el lado positivo, estas siendo entrenado por el mejor del monasterio-

-me di cuenta, es demasiado bueno- hablo con franqueza el moreno

-¿Cómo se hizo tan fuerte?- lanzo la pregunta al aire, Itamar y Bashaar miraban al chico hasta que Itamar decidió hablar

-nadie sabe- pauso Bashaar –de hecho desde que tengo memoria él siempre ha estado aquí, muchos monjes más viejos mencionaron que él ya estaba ahí cuando aquellos monjes mayores eran tan jóvenes como nosotros- eso dejo con cierto interés Marco

-¿es inmortal?- pregunto curioso

-puede que sí, puede que no, eso no nos toca responder- dijo Itamar frotándose la barbilla

-bueno, si no me lo dirán tendré que decírselo directamente

-¿no crees que sería imprudente decirle eso?- dijo Bashaar tratando de ser amable

-me arriesgare- decidido

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Han pasado año y medio y a pesar de que Marco aún sigue sin hacer siquiera sudar a Gendalf, muchos monjes que tuvieron curiosidad sobre el progreso del castaño no dudaron en pedirle un amistoso enfrentamiento y los sorprendió mucho cuando observaron que la velocidad, su conocimiento en el combate y el uso de su espada lo hacían ya alguien peligroso, aun no podía lanzar ráfagas de aire con la espada pero en boca de Bashaar decía que no tardaría en hacerlo

Marco se nota ligeramente más alto, se están haciendo presentes algunas musculaturas, ha aprendido mucho de los libros que había en la gran biblioteca de los monasterios

Marco se sentía progresado pero sabía que aún tenía que eliminar los clones de Hekapoo y no sabía que tanto realmente haya avanzado si no comenzaba a tomarlo en practica

Así que decidió marcharse por un tiempo en busca de los clones de Hekapoo, aún tenía que tener esas tijeras que Star le presto

Ahora que lo pensaba, ya ha pasado un buen rato ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora mismo Star? ¿Lo extrañaran? ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Jackie? ¿Cómo estarán sus padres?

Era obvio que les echaba por mucho de menos, pero ya estaba ahí y no podía regresar con las manos vacías

-seria desperdiciar el tiempo y con las manos vacías- se dijo así mismo

Marco quien ahora su vestimenta era similar al de los monjes salvo por que aún seguía usando ese suéter rojo, Gendalf se ofreció en repararlo pero este se negó ya que era su favorito y según en boca del castaño lo hacía ver cool

Marco se dirigía hacia la oficina de Gendalf quien estaba leyendo unos pergaminos muy antiguos

-hola Marco, hoy es día de descanso así que no hay entrenamiento hoy – dijo este saludando a su alumno

-Gendalf quiero irme por un tiempo- hablo con firmeza

-¿podría saber porque?- dijo este aun observando el pergamino

-necesito saber que tanto he progresado, y también si ya tengo lo suficiente para derrotar a los clones de Hekapoo-pauso –no es que sea mal agradecido pero de verdad debo saber si realmente he progresado…- pauso –o solo hice perder tu tiempo al estar aquí-

Los ojos amarillos de Gendalf posaron hacia el castaño quien efectivamente estaba muy deseoso por salir, debía reconocer que tenía espíritu aventurero, deliberadamente le hizo recordar a cierto rubio loco cuyo hermanastro era un perro amarillo quien también amaba las aventuras en otra dimensión muy lejana

-bien- sentencio –puedes ir, y no te preocupes- pauso –siempre serás bienvenido aquí-

Este se acercó hizo un ademan para sacar un libro para entregárselo al castaño

-¿un diario?- dijo con cierta burla, al abrirlo noto que la portada inicial estaban las manos extendidas Marco dedujo que era el dios que los monjes adoraban

Pero lo que le intereso es que en ese librito estaban muchas a lo que parecían ser estampitas de flamas en orden de principio hasta fin, y en la parte interna de la portada de dicho libro estaba un mapa de donde estaba el monasterio y otros lugares aún más lejanos

-esto es…- tratando de adivinar

-así es, hice el conteo de los clones que la chica demonio hizo y bueno te di el libro, por cada clon que derrotes lo marcaras así sabrás cuantas te faltan y a cuantas has estado eliminado- dijo tranquilo –el mapa solo se observara contigo, el libro es aprueba de agua, fuego y si lo pierdes esta regresara por si sola al día siguiente-

-yo volveré, lo prometo- dijo Marco

-pareciera que te estas despidiendo- dijo Gendalf

-jejeje, si lo sé- respondió el castaño –gracias por todo Gendalf-

Hizo una respetuosa reverencia y se marcho

-así que si se fue ¿eh?- de la sombra de Gendalf salió una chica con el mismo vestuario de monje, de buena figura, cabellos plateado y ojos verdes

-tiene que probarse así mismo que tanto ha progresado mientras estaba aquí- dijo este aun leyendo el pergamino antiguo

-¿crees que el regrese?- dijo la chica sentándose en uno de los sillones que estaba

-regresara- término de hablar

3 años y medio después otro día común en aquel nublado monasterio en donde los monjes entrenaban como si no hubiese mañana

Como siempre Gendalf estaba observando como sus hermanos entrenaban arduamente

En eso uno de los monjes llego corriendo hacia la presencia de Gendalf

-¡HERMANO ESTO ES MALO!- dijo el monje alterado

-¿Qué ocurre hermano Don?- pregunto tranquilo Gendalf

-¡un dragón se acerca al monasterio!- eso ultimo hizo alarmar a algunos monjes

Bashaar, preocupado se acercó a Gendalf en busca de opciones

-hermano Gendalf, deberíamos evacuar el lugar, un dragón es un enorme peligro para nuestros hermanos-

-tranquilo- dijo como siempre monótono Gendalf –si es un dragón que se acerca, pero lo interesante es el jinete que viene en dicho dragón- dijo para caminar hacia donde el dragón se acercaba en la entrada misma, Bashaar ya se dio la idea de quien hablaba Gendalf así que decidió seguirle el paso hasta la entrada del monasterio

Algunos monjes observaban como aquella bestia comenzó a bajar, algunos estaban algo asustados, otros rezaban por si llegase a ser el día de sus muertes a causa de la gran bestia colosal, algunos miraban con detención al animal pues notaron que sus "patas" eran ¿ruedas?

Una vez bajando notaron que el dragón hacia como si de un motor de motocicleta se tratara, el jinete desconocido bajo, tenía su capucha puesta de color roja

Algunos monjes ya sabían de quien se trataba, Gendalf se acercó al jinete quien se descubrió para revelar que era el castaño y aún más maduro Marco

-mucho tiempo de no vernos viejo amigo- dijo Marco con una sonrisa

-lo mismo digo- pauso Gendalf monótono -Marco-

Muchos monjes se acercaron para darle un cálido abrazo de bienvenida estaban muy felices de encontrarse con aquel chiquillo que recién había llegado y después de 3 años y medio de ausencia pues ya tenía algo que contar

A base de eso Gendalf excepciono el día

Para celebrar un convivio por el regreso de Marco, haciendo todo un festín de comida mexicana desde nachos, enchiladas, mole, tacos, burritos, chiles rellenos

Algunos monjes bromeaban y conversaban con el castaño mientras Itamar, Bashaar miraban con una sonrisa

-nuestros hermanos se notan felices- dijo Bashaar bebiendo jugo de naranja

-y este convivio fue el toque perfecto para relajar a nuestros hermanos- Itamar miro a Gendalf –te lo agradecemos hermano Gendalf-

-a veces es bueno relajarse hermano Itamar- dijo Gendalf con un tazón de nachos este estaba por comer un totopo con queso ( **así se dice en México la tortilla frita, desconozco si se dice de otra forma uwu** )

Pero se percató que cierto dragón miraba con mucho interés el tazón

-¿quieres un poco?- dijo amable Gendalf hacia el animal

Este con ansias asiente, acto seguido Gendalf le da el tazón para notar que este lo devora con mucha facilidad

-vaya sí que amas lo nachos- dijo este algo impresionado

En eso el castaño se acercó al trio –veo que ya conocen a Nachos- dijo este mirando aun como el dragón disfrutaba del tazón de nachos

-¿así se llama el dragón?- dijo Itamar sorprendido

-así es, desde que le mostré los Nachos no hay día en que no coma de estos, se han vuelto sus favoritos desde entonces-dijo este con alegría

-vaya- dijo Gendalf automáticamente Nachos le hizo recordar a cierto rubio cuyo alimento favorito era un tazón de sopa de fideos con puerro, huevo hervido, panceta de cerdo frito y otras especias que al igual estaban en otra dimensión aún más lejana

-¿Cómo lo domaste?- dijo curioso Bashaar

Marco cambio su mirada a una de ligera tristeza –bueno, es una larga y no tan grata historia…todo comenzó cuando estaba por derrotar algunas clones para llegar al número 300 –

Marco P.O.V Flash Back

A la edad de 17 años había conseguido derrotar a 20 clones de Hekapoo pero me dejo un poco malherido además de que estaba en medio de la nada y estaba por oscurecer, la temperatura estaba bajando de manera colosal y necesitaba un lugar para refugiarme

-maldición no creí que fueran a llegar tan lejos- maldije por mi mala suerte, la temperatura, estaba comenzando a bajar mucho, no creo soportar la noche

Camino un par de metros más pero su cuerpo no le respondía

-parece que es mi fin…- mi cuerpo estaba débil por la pelea, pude progresar mucho pero no era suficiente, aún faltaba más y por esa falta de entrenamiento moriré

Estaba tirado en el suelo estaba, el vapor que salía de su boca anunciaba que la helada comenzara a bajar las temperaturas y congelara sin piedad a quien no esté preparado

Pensé en mí y un cosas, desde mis padres, mis amigos, Star….Jackie , no podía morir, no aquí y no así

De pronto se hizo presente un enorme figura que rondaba en los cielos a oscurecerse

-¿dragón?- dije a mi mismo algo impresionado, era enorme para ser honesto

Un dragón me matara, vaya manera de morir, me hubiera gustado comer más nachos almenos podría irme en paz… pero eso ya no será posible

Me deje llevar por el frio, era mi final y no quería verme devorado por un dragón, y perdí la conciencia

Desperté, ya era de día

-¿Qué paso?- dije extrañado y al voltear me di cuenta que en una de las grandes alas estaba un enorme dragón con ruedas de color café claro, note que tenía heridas graves y la que más me sorprendió fue que tenía una mordeduras de al parecer de otro animal salvaje que rondaba por estos lugares

-tal vez lucho con otra bestia salvaje…¿pero porque?- salí del cadáver de dicho dragón, tal vez por casualidad no pudo más, se estaba desangrando y el frio solo acelero su muerte, pero si no fuese por ese dragón tal vez yo…

Mire al dragón, mire la posición de su cabeza, era como si me indicara algo, comencé a analizar la situación y su cabeza miraba hacia una dirección, una cueva algo lejana para ser exactos

Me encamine hacia dicho lugar, al acercarme más me percate que la cueva tenia detalles de una pelea extremadamente fuerte, era como si alguien estaba invadiendo el lugar y el que vivía ahí peleo con todas sus fuerzas, entre y mire la masacre, jamás pensé que los dragones fuesen tan territoriales, con mucho cuidado y con extrema precaución continúe hasta mirar un nido destrozado y algunos huevos totalmente destruidos pude apreciar como algunos dragones bebes sin nacer estaban muertos

-1,2,3,4- me dije a mi mismo, contando los huevos destruidos en el cual son 4 continúe divagando y me lleve una sorpresa había un huevo intacto y estaba detrás de una piedra, pareciera que lo escondieron cuidadosamente

Me acerque para ver el huevo, era algo grande, pude notar que aún estaba caliente y que estaba en condiciones estables, tome el huevo y lo lleve afuera, justo en las afueras de la cueva estaba analizando lo que paso, había restos de lo que parecía ser una especie de gárgola gigante de piel oscura muerto y desmembrado, apenas y contenía las ganas de vomitar

Mire al dragón y no tuve que ser un genio para saber que era una dragona y que peleo contra esa gárgola con tal de proteger a sus huevos pero viendo que estaba perdiendo pudo esconder como pudo a uno y después masacro a la gárgola

Sabía que iba a morir, sabía que le quedaban pocos minutos de vida y que el único hijo que tendría no podría sobrevivir solo, por eso ella se recostó para brindarme calor

Sabía que si sobrevivía la curiosidad me ganaría e iría a investigar para saber que paso

Estoy asombrado por como un animal pudo planear incluso antes de morir, ella ha puesto toda su confianza y fe en mí, para guiar a este huevo que aún no ha nacido

Me acerque al cadáver de la dragona, estaba triste e impotente, yo pude salvarla, pude hacer algo para que esto se evitara…sin embargo por obras del destino no fue posible eso

Me siento realmente mal, ella fue una excelente madre

Me arrodille ante el cadáver –juro que cuidare de tu hijo, así como tú me cuidaste de mí, al no morir en la helada- era lo menos que podía hacer, así sabré que su sacrificio no fue en vano- me levante y como pude hice un hueco muy grande para darle una sepultura digna de su calibre, a ella y a sus hijos no nacidos

Tome el huevo y me marche para que un par de kilómetros me encontrara en un pueblo donde trabajando en una tienda pequeña pude reponer mis energías y recaudar algo de dinero, y claro cuidando de mi nuevo amigo…Nachos

Cuando Nachos nació lo primero que comió fue lo que lo caracteriza por su nombre y desde ahí se volvió su comida favorita, solo después de un par de meses de crecimiento y entrenamiento Nachos se volvió mi mejor compañero de aventuras y mi mejor medio de transporte que jamás había tenido antes, la ventaja de tener a Nachos era que podía trasladarme más rápido a lugares en que duraría muchos días de viaje e incrementaron el número de derrotas hacia los clones de Hekapoo

Sabía que había progresado, pero aún me faltaba y quería dominar la espada para lanzar ráfagas de aire, ya habían pasado 3 años desde la ausencia del monasterio, mire el libro que me regalo Gendalf y vi el mapa hacia dicho monasterio y mire a mi fiel amigo

-es hora de regresar a ver a unos viejos amigos, Nachos-

Fin Marco P.O.V Flash Back

Después de relatar se podía observar como Bashaar e Itamar contenían las lágrimas al escuchar tan triste historia

Gendalf por su parte se acercó hacia el dragon-moticicleta quien se había terminado el tazón de nachos para decir

-hermanos necesito más tazones de nachos ¡ahora!-

-je, parece que no fuimos los únicos que le conmovió la historia – dijo sonriendo Itamar al ver como llegaban más tazones de nachos y el dragón feliz proseguía a comer su alimento preferido mientras Gendalf sonreía y acariciaba la cabeza del dragón

-wooow, acaso ¿Gendalf acaba de sonreír?- dijo asombrado Marco mientras escuchaba como el sonido de un flash de cámara, el castaño volteo para ver como Itamar y Bashaar miraban con mucha curiosidad la foto

-esto es oro puro- dijo franco Itamar

-no creí que viviría para verlo, no cabe duda que los milagros existen- dijo esta vez Bashaar para observar la foto de Gendalf sonriendo mientras acariciaba a Nachos

-jamás pensé que vería o que viviría para ver a Gendalf sonreír- pauso Itamar –hermano Bashaar estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo-

Después de eso hubo muchas risas, todo era alegría y conversaciones sanas y un convivio que duro muchas horas

Marco salió para mirar el oscuro lugar, en donde pudo desarrollarse y también pudo ver el cielo, tenía que reconocer que extrañaba las estrellas, y esa enorme luna que iluminaba las calles de su hogar

-ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo este melancólico

-no deberías torturarte de esa forma- hablo Gendalf para hacerle compañía

-extraño un poco mi hogar, a mis amigos, todo lo que he estado haciendo es por un bien mayor- pauso –no puedo retractarme ahora que estoy aquí, y superare todo esto- determinado

-¿Qué harás cuando todo acabe?- pregunto Gendalf

Esa pregunta hizo que Marco pensara en mil y un cosas, había pasado ya un buen tiempo y Marco ya tenía 19 años ya era más alto casi a llegarle a Gendalf, su musculatura se estaba tonificando y el suéter rojo se estaba más de la mitad de desgarre, seguía usando el traje de los monjes a excepción de la capucha esa la tenía puesto cuando quería estar de incognito

-realmente no lo sé, he vivido un buen tiempo aquí, que ya me acostumbre al ambiente e incluso comienza a gustarme-

-sin embargo- hablo Gendalf –debes recordar que estas aquí por que debes regresar algo que no te pertenece, o es que acaso ¿te estas arrepintiendo?-

-claro que no- firme –aun me queda camino por recorrer y no me rendiré hasta llegar a vencer a Hekapoo-decidio

-bien- monótono Gendalf –¿entonces mañana comienza tu entrenamiento?-

-por supuesto- confiado –no me he retractado aun y no creo hacerlo-

-esa es la actitud Marco- dijo Gendalf

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Habían pasado 6 años de arduo entrenamiento y se ponía más intenso con el pasar de los días, sin embargo Marco comenzó a notar mejorías en él, desde el control de la espada, su karate era aún más fluido, incluso llego a darle batalla a Bashaar e Itamar al mismo tiempo, y en cuanto a combate de espadas, podía seguir el ritmo de Gendalf solo por un par de horas eso para después caer agotado

Muchos monjes felicitaron por tan arduo entrenamiento que había adquirido

Marco leyó todos los libros de la biblioteca, desde inicio a fin adquiriendo conocimiento y pudo percatarse de algo, que en todos los libros de generaciones de monjes, el que seguía intacto era Gendalf a lo cual llego a una deducción

Él era alguien más que un simple mago, Marco no era estúpido, sabía que Gendalf era demasiado bueno y su conservación de juventud era casi sacado de una historia de ciencia ficción, es decir, Gendalf pudo entenderlo en el momento que él había llegado, es demasiado bueno y rápido, posee juventud eterna, siempre sabía que decir en cualquier situación, tenía control perfecto de la materia, basta fuerza, incluso cuando se acercó a Nachos pareciera que se comunicaba con el

Marco estaba muy dudoso, pues comento con todos los hermanos del monasterio y estos decían que él podía hacer esa clase de cosas y que era solo un mago, pero él no creía eso, él era más que eso y se lo preguntaría

Cierto día después de un arduo sesión de intenso entrenamiento, Gendalf trajo consigo un poco de jugo de naranja

-es agotador lo sé- monótono –pero todo tiene su recompensa, así como nuestro señor nos compensa por un día más en este buen sitio-

-Gendalf- hablo Marco -¿Quién eres realmente?- la pregunta de Marco estaba fuera de si ya que Gendalf bien pudo decirle "no sé de qué estás hablando" pero el sabia a lo que el preguntaba

-es decir, me refiero a que, tu podrías irte de aquí y estar en un mejor lugar junto a mejores compañías, o incluso- pauso mientras este miraba hacia el horizonte –tu podrías crear ese lugar perfecto…tu lugar perfecto- al no recibir respuesta o reproche continuo

-sin embargo estas aquí, en un lugar desconocido por otros entes, en la esquina de todo, encerrado en un lugar donde el solo sale durante 1 minuto y el restante es nublado y neblinoso ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás en un lugar así?-

-es fácil decir que un lugar perfecto deba cumplir con tus necesidades abstractas- respondido este aun mirando el horizonte

-tienes razón- bebe un sorbo de jugo –para mí no sería nada difícil, crear un lugar mucho mejor y aún más poderoso que el reino de mewni, crear armas tan poderosas que destrozarían universos- bebe otro sorbo –incluso si lo deseara podría conquistarlo todo en menos de un día-

-o en los casos más suaves, crear el mejor paraíso de todo el multiverso- bebió otro sorbo

-pero hay que recordar- este de la nada saca a lo que parece un diamante grande y brillante –que porque sea colorido y cálido signifique que deba ser perfecto- el diamante se degrado poco a poco para convertirse en cenizas

-muchos seres vivos consientes creen, sueñan e incluso desean con todas sus fuerzas, tener su lugar perfecto, su vida perfecta…su novia perfecta- eso ultimo intereso más al castaño

-no todo lo que se ve "perfecto" lo es- pauso para terminarse el resto del jugo de su vaso

-tú dices que yo podría aspirar a tener algo mucho mejor pero la pregunta aquí es ¿realmente será así?- Marco trataba de entender lo que decía

-tal vez tú lo veas así y eso está bien, porque tu perspectiva te dice que siempre habrá algo mejor, ¿pero si no te gusta a pesar de que ese lugar es perfecto?- Marco estaba entendiendo lo que el transmitía

-yo estuve en tantos lugares "perfectos" para alguno e incluso para ti, sin embargo no lo era para mí desde dimensiones más lujosos hasta el más cálido, eso sería lo ideal para alguien como yo, pero no es así –

-lo que trato de decirte Marco es que tu lugar perfecto es en donde te sientas mucho mejor y claro seas tú mismo- Marco miro el horizonte, estaba entendiendo lo que decía Gendalf

-¿recuerdas cuando te pregunte hace 6 años sobre qué es lo que harías cuando terminaras?, ¿y no sabías que decirme?-

Marco recordó ese día

-a pesar de que tienes a tu familia haya, tus amigos e incluso a la señorita Butterfly, debes extrañarlos almenos un poco ¿no?, es decir, se supone que tu lugar perfecto es haya- pauso para servirse más jugo –ahora yo te digo a ti, tu pudiste regresar, en el momento que hubieses querido, tu pudiste dejarlo todo y volver para recuperar el tiempo perdido, tu pudiste perder y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, es decir la señorita Butterfly simplemente hubiera encargado otras tijeras dimensionales y ya- da un sorbo al jugo

-sin embargo no lo hiciste, te infiltraste en el monasterio para seguir a la chica demonio con el fin de seguir su juego absurdo de derrotar a todos sus clones, incluso si tú lo deseas puedes irte ahora mismo, sé que el portal a tu hogar sigue abierta y tu simplemente pudiste regresar-

-sé a qué quieres llegar y lo reconozco- dijo esta vez estoico Marco – también sé que e creído estar en mi lugar perfecto cuando no lo fue, no hasta darme cuenta que hay muchos lugares en el cual podría decir que son mis lugares perfectos, pero en si ninguno lo será porque sé que habrá alguna aventura en donde sea aún mejor que el anterior- dijo este sonriendo

-seria mentir que no echo de menos a mis amigos, a mis padres, a Star y a Jackie pero mi vida ya está hecha aquí almenos la mayor parte de ella y me encantaría quedarme aquí-

Marco esbozo una sonrisa de confianza –pero haya también es mi lugar perfecto, y no quiero morir sin antes que habrá pasado por la tierra- dijo aun con más confianza

-así como tu lugar perfecto es este monasterio Gendalf- pauso –mi lugar perfecto es donde pueda tener una aventura súper loca y por eso acepte el reto de Hekapoo- dijo para mirar el vaso de jugo para comenzar a beberlo –porque sabía que me prepararía para algo enorme… y no me equivoque- pauso –por eso debo completar esta enorme aventura y demostrarle a Hekapoo y a todo el mundo que Marco Díaz no se retracta de sus palabras y que jamás rechazara una aventura-

Gendalf solo podía observar el notorio avance de Marco, parecía que fue ayer cuando se infiltro al monasterio…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Han pasado 4 meses después de la conversación y marco a sus 25 años de edad ya era todo un adulto, por centímetros era más alto de todos los mojes, estaba empacando sus cosas, era momento de retirarse y esta vez no regresara hasta derrotar a todos los clones de Hekapoo

Todos los monjes como muestra de despedida le obsequiaron una chaqueta de cuero y a lo que parecían ser colmillos en los hombros, los monjes insistieron en reparar el suéter rojo ya bastante gastado y roto de Marco pero el castaño se negó rotundamente pues eso era lo que lo hacía ver cool

Itamar, Bashaar Don y los demás monjes que en aquel entonces eran los más jóvenes ya eran todos unos adultos mientras que Gendalf seguía tan igual como de costumbre

-Marco espero que regreses a tu hogar con bien y nunca nos olvides- dijo Bashaar con cierta tristeza

-descuida hermano, antes muerto que olvidar lo que hicieron por mí-sincero Marco

-si regresas, por favor que sea antes de que muera o almenos me conformo volver a verte aunque este muy viejo- dijo melancólico Bashaar

-yo regresare, lo prometo- este despidió con un abrazo –cuídate Marco y que el señor te llene de bendiciones a donde vayas- dijo Bashaar

Marco se despidió de todos pero solo faltaba una persona y ese era Gendalf

-Gendalf, yo…- fue interrumpido de golpe ya que Gendalf hablo

-Marco tengo algo que decirte- serio –cuando te vayas y encuentres a Hekapoo a la verdadera, deberás mentirle sobre tu estadía aquí-

-¿Por qué?- confuso el castaño

-sería peligroso que algunos entes supieran de donde adquiriste todo el conocimiento que te proporciono el monasterio, por favor es lo único que te pido que hagas y si culparas a alguien que sea a mí- dijo este monótono

Marco jamás había mentido en su vida, así que tratara de hacer una excepción, ya que sabía que se desataría ciertos problemas sobre la existencia del monasterio- está bien- dijo este convencido – no te preocupes por eso- Marco monto Nachos para así este comenzar a elevarse

-¡jamás olvidare lo que hicieron por mi chicos!- grito este feliz para ver como los monjes se despedían y aun estoico Gendalf mirando como su alumno partía para terminar lo que había comenzado

Fin Flash Back

-fueron buenos tiempos- dijo con mucha felicidad Marco

-pero estas de regreso y eso es bueno- dijo este comenzando a poner una serie de cosas

-eso me recuerda ¿dónde está Itamar, Don, Bashaar, también ese chico de los lentes Ron?, no los vi cuando llegue- este al ver como la mirada de Gendalf bajo un escalofrió recorrió por su espalda

-Marco, cuando te fuiste pasaron almenos 80 años más- eso último fue como un balde de agua helada para el castaño –almenos en esta dimensión el tiempo va más adelantado, ellos, ya están descansando-

-ya veo- dijo con un claro pesar, se sentía muy mal por lo que acaba de escuchar y de saber que eso le iba a responder mejor no hubiese dicho nada

-no te preocupes- animo este –cada uno de ellos me dejaron esta carta que escribieron para ti antes de partir- este entrego la carta al castaño quien con lágrimas aun contenidas observo que era en efecto grande y dentro contenía muchas cosas

-si- triste –los veré con gusto, una vez que termine con lo que tengo aquí- dijo este guardando el sobre

-regresando a lo anterior- dijo Gendalf –¿porque no das un espacio?-

-no entiendo- dijo el castaño

-me refiero a que puedes arreglar las cosas, tanto con la señorita Butterfly, la señorita Lynn y la chica demonio- dijo con simplicidad

-Marco a lo que me refiero es que puedes hacer algunas cosas como escudero de la señorita Butterfly, tener aventuras junto a la chica demonio y arreglar tus sentimientos por la señorita Lynn, es demasiado simple para ser honesto, pero eso si- pauso monótono

-debes de ser realmente honesto, con cada una de ellas, cero mentiras o promesas que no podrás cumplir- eso ultimo hizo que Marco arreglara más su mente –aunque lo quieras con todo tu corazón, no puedes ayudarlas a todas, tu también mereces de vez en cuando algún descanso, de tu entorno, de tu vida de…todo- dijo este tratando de hacerle entrar en razón

\- y veras el cambio que habrá a partir de ese momento, porque reitero, hacer tooodo eso para ayudar a los que te importan está muy bien, pero tampoco está mal que te ayudes a ti mismo de vez en cuando- pauso –no eres como la chica demonio, no tienes una varita mágica como la de la señorita Butterfly, pero lo que si tienes es mucha actitud y un gran corazón por el cual ambas te han aceptado y buscado- pauso para levantarse

-en cuanto a lo de la señorita Butterfly- miro un poco al castaño –siempre hay opciones y si en caso de que no sea lo que esperes, deberás respetarlo y tener en cuenta que lo intentaste, así no habrá dudas y mucho menos arrepentimientos-

Marco estaba satisfecho con lo que había dicho Gendalf, sabía que el venir aquí no sería malo, pues de todos modos extrañaba el monasterio

-Gendalf una vez más me has salvado- agradecido

-yo no hice nada- monótono –yo solamente expuse mi punto de vista y tú lo moldeaste para una idea a aplicar- dijo este para mirar con notoriedad que aquel muchachito de 14 años era todo un hombre

-me dio mucho gusto en volver a verte Gendalf- dijo el castaño con una ligera sonrisa –aunque me hubiera gustado despedirme de ellos- cabizbajo y algo triste de golpe

-ellos se fueron con paz y tranquilidad, no eran tontos, sabían que algo así pasaría- eso ultimo puso en duda a Marco

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-acompáñame- dijo Gendalf para salir de la oficina del edificio más alto del monasterio para ir a una zona boscosa Marco poco llego a conocer o a indagar por el monasterio, pasaron por la parte más densa del bosque aun estando dentro de la restricción del monasterio para llegar a un enorme cementerio

Marco sabia como saldría todo esto

-ellos están descansando en la tercera cuadra, me dispuse a poner sus nombres a la generación que pertenecieron- hablo Gendalf

-muchas por todo Gendalf, sin duda por nada eres el hermano inmortal- dijo con la típica voz de hombre maduro

-¿quieres conocer a los nuevos monjes después de esto?- ofreció Gendalf

-yo creo que no- negó este –no creo soportar otra partida si llego a regresar

-bien, tomate el tiempo que gustes, y bueno ya lo sabes, eres y serás siempre bienvenido aquí Marco Díaz- Gendalf desapareció en un borrón negro dejando a Marco para caminar hacia las tumbas de quienes compartió muchas experiencias como también alegrías y sin contar de sin fin de consejos que pudo aplicar en la ausencia

"aquí descansa Bashaar hermano ejemplar y defensor de lo justo, que la paz y misericordia de nuestro señor sean contigo hermano"

"aquí descansa Itamar hermano noble, amable y dedicado con nuestro señor, que la paz y misericordia de nuestro señor sean contigo hermano"

"aquí descansa Don hermano cuya satisfacción aparte de adorar a nuestro señor también era el de alimentar a nuestros hermanos con su incomparable comida, que la paz y misericordia de nuestro señor sean contigo hermano"

"aquí descansa Ron hermano inteligente que con ayuda del hermano Gendalf logro establecer el expandimiento de la bibliotecas para tener más libros disponibles y accesibles para nuevas generaciones, que la paz y misericordia de nuestro señor sean contigo hermano"

Marco hiso una reverencia y una oración a cada una de las lapidas, curioso comenzó a abrir la carta que tenía dentro, asombrado de percato que había unas fotos en el cual se le veía cuando estaba muy jóvenes

Había una donde Ron supervisaba la biblioteca, otra donde Bashaar leía un libro como si clases diera, otro en donde Don cocinaba deliciosos platillos con una sonrisa hacia la cámara, una donde Itamar donde cuidaba algunos de los jardines del monasterio

Marco hizo volar su mente, tantos buenos recuerdos con ellos, procedió a ver las fotos había una en donde se podían ver una donde eran jóvenes junto a Gendalf, había otra en donde parecían tener el grupito 50 años en el mismo lugar y misma pose con Gendalf, y la última era donde estaban bastante grandes incluso ya muy viejos y bueno Gendalf inmutable como siempre, después de eso se dio cuenta que la carta decía lo siguiente:

 _Para: Marco Díaz el chico de la tierra_

 _De: Bashaar, Don, Ron e Itamar_

 _Marco si lees esta carta es que muy posiblemente nosotros estemos muertos, pero no hicimos la carta para llenar tu corazón de tristeza, al contrario, queremos darte ánimos aunque nuestros cuerpos ya no esté ahí, debes saber que para nosotros fuiste y serás nuestro pequeño amigo terrícola_

 _Sabíamos que nosotros envejeceríamos y que tu regresarías almenos de unos 30 años, el tiempo en esta dimensión pasa algo rápido, igual está muy bien, sabemos que nos marcharemos con una sonrisa en nuestra cara pues vivimos una vida tranquila, durante tu ausencia estuvo muy tranquilo, lo normal cada uno de nosotros dando lo mejor de nosotros mismos en nuestras respectivas áreas, sé que no somos indispensables y que llegaran nuevas generaciones que pueden mejorar el monasterio. Almenos queremos pensar que así será_

 _Marco, es un poco triste no poder despedirnos de la manera adecuada, entendemos perfectamente que tenías asuntos que atender tanto con la señorita Butterffly como también con Hekapoo, y eso está muy bien, no somos egoístas ya que sabemos que fue por un bien mayor y cualquiera de nosotros, incluso el mismo hermano Gendalf haría_

 _Pasamos algunas que otras pequeñas aventuras en el monasterio, y aun mas con las nuevas generaciones que comenzaron a unirse, todo eso fue divertido, , decidimos tomarnos unas fotos de como lucíamos cuando éramos jóvenes, adultos y ya ancianos, cuando sabíamos que era el momento adecuado, comenzamos a escribir esta carta y claro encargársela al hermano Gendalf_

 _Nuestra travesía termino Marco, pero la tuya apenas comienza, vívela a tu modo, y se tú mismo, y solo los que realmente te aprecien por lo que eres, son los que valen la pena arriesgarse, aunque bueno…tú ya sabias eso desde antes_

 _La vida no es fácil, siempre hay conflictos y muchas cosas que aún no se han logrado explicar, cada uno lo supimos cuando llegamos, e incluso tú mismo lo experimentaste, y estamos seguros que no será la última vez_

 _Lo que tratamos de decirte es que, a pesar de no estar en cuerpo, sabes que nosotros viviremos siempre en tus recuerdos porque nuestra alma le perteneció siempre a nuestro señor_

 _Moriremos, pero sabremos que nos iremos con mucho gusto porque sabemos que tu algún día volverías y te molestarías en leer esta carta que con mucha amistad te escribimos para ti, recuerda nunca dejar de luchar por lo que amas y quieres así como luchaste muchas veces en contra de nuestra dimensión para adaptarte y vencer, habrá peores obstáculos, e incluso llegara momentos en que temerás, pero recuerda Marco jamás temer, y si en caso de que llegues a temer…recuerda a nuestro señor_

 _Que la paz y misericordia de nuestro señor sean contigo Marco Díaz_

 _Te quieren:_

 _Don, Bashaar, Itamar y Ron_

Marco al terminar de leer la carta muchas lágrimas salían de sus ojos pero lo que lo hizo entrar en verdadero llanto fue cuando vio que debajo de la hoja estaba 2 fotos en donde una estaban los 4 anteriores mencionados, Gendalf, Marco, Nachos y todos los monjes de la generación anterior, y la última eran los 4 anteriores con solo Marco cuando este tenía 15 años, era cuando el apenas comenzaba a acostumbrarse con la espada que le había regalado Gendalf, todos con una sonrisa radiante

-chicos- fue lo que dijo el castaño apenas conteniéndose –l-lo lamento t-tanto- dijo este cayendo de rodillas –l-lo siento…muchísimo- Marco era un mar de lágrimas, quería ser fuerte, quería demostrarles que aun podía seguir a pesar de que ellos ya no estaban, sin embargo era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo

Después de un buen rato de lágrimas, Marco se levantó para darles una última oración a los 4 difuntos

-Bashaar, Itamar, Don, Ron- dijo este con voz tenue –les prometo que, saldré adelante- este curva sus labios para mostrar una sonrisa –¡no los decepcionare esta vez! ¡Lo juro!-

Saco sus tijeras dimensionales para crear un portal, sacar unos tazones de nachos y poner uno en cada lapida para luego marcharse del enorme cementerio

Este salió del cementerio y dio una última oración para marcharse no sin antes despedirse de Gendalf quien estaba ya en la entrada principal

-lamento que no hayas estado aquí antes Marco- se disculpó Gendalf

-descuida, esto tenía que pasar- dijo claramente deprimido

-en lo que a mí respecta, me dio mucho gusto en volverte a ver Marco- dijo honesto Gendalf

-yo también- pauso –vendré más seguido, lo prometo – dijo para crear un portal que estaba directo a Mewni –y cuando regrese- firme –traeré a Star para que conozca este maravilloso lugar-

Gendalf solo asintió –eres y serás siempre bienvenido aquí Marco-

Así el castaño entro para así cerrarse el portal

Fin del capítulo único

Bueno bueno bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y pues muchas gracias por molestarse al leer el fic de este loco pevertido uwu y disculpen si hay algun error de ortografía D:, la verdad es que desde que salió el capítulo donde Marco obtiene sus tijeras y el otro capitulo donde trata de arreglar las cosas y no le sale como espera, me dio mucha curiosidad al escribir una historia aso, verán yo quería hacer este capitulo de como fue que marco adquirio todo lo que tenia actualmente, desde su moto-dragon hasta el punto de su vestimenta y todo, porque el menciono que aprendio a usar la espada pero no dijo quien, tambien dijo que estuvo inflitrado en el claustro de monjes y pues de ahí me base nwn

En fin, les vuelvo a mencionar, no soy muy fan de la seris Star vs las fuerzas del mal, pero como habia dicho antes capto mi atención de maneria suficiente como para dedicarle un capitulo, asi que bueno me gustaría saber sus opiniones respecto a lo que escribi uwu, dejen su sepsi review eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo y asi sabre que fue lo que les gusto o no les gusto qnq

De paso les comento que tengo algunos historias en esta misma cuenta, les invito a que los lean (claro si quieren uwur), síganme y marquenme como su favoritus uwu,

Bueno shabos nos vemos bai

Nameless fuera


End file.
